prospect_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
Space law
The Law These are the Corporate Regulations. All staff including the Captain are expected and required to follow these. Failure to do so can result in anything from brig time to termination depending on the offence. On-board each NanoTrasen facility there will be a brig and designated security forces, the on-board security forces are expected and required to up-hold these regulations should you break them. You will be punished accordingly to the regulation you are in offence of. Bail will be denied for any charges under 15 minutes. The Captain nor anyone on-board the station is able to give pardons, should they attempt to do so they will be in breach of Exceeding Official Powers and be subject to brig time themselves. Only a NanoTrasen official is able to give pardons for any crimes. In the case of High Crimes, only the Sol Government is able to give pardons. Interpretation of the Regulations Everyone on the station should have good knowledge of the Corporate Regulations. Following them could mean the difference between a peaceful work day or spending half the shift in the brig. The Warden, Captain, Head of Personnel, and Head of Security are expected and in most cases required to have a in-depth knowledge of the Regulations. Regardless of the crime, the suspects intent is important. For example, you cannot charge the suspect with both 'Assault' and 'Attempted Murder' from the same crime, as the intent is different. The general idea is that depending on the severity you should go with the crime that best matches the description of what occurred. In the case of violent crimes I.E Murder, Manslaughter, Attempted Murder and Murder, and theft I.E Pickpocketing, Petty theft, and High Value. Only take the most severe. A single incident has a single sentence, so if someone took 3 items off a person, that is a single case of pickpocketing. If they take 3 items off of multiple people, that is two cases and etc. Keep in mind that criminals who have caused major mayhem have probably committed multiple crimes. Add the time for each case together. Aiding and abetting a criminal makes you an accomplice. You can and most likely will be charged with the same crimes as them. As an arresting officer follow Standard Security Procedure to ensure you do not break the Regulations while arresting a criminal yourself. Some crimes may have a fine tied to them. In this case the criminal may pay bail in order to be released instead of serving brig time. Bail is to be denied for sentences under 15 minutes. Fines are to be paid VIA EFTPOS Scanner. Your relevant HoS will have to set one up for you, setting one up for the funds to go to your own account is stealing from NanoTransen and will lead to brig time. NanoTransen Security Mandate As a business with practicing licenses issued by the Sol Government, NanoTransen is also required to report all Sol High crimes to the appropriate authorities, as well as hold any criminals of Sol High crimes in permanent holding until transfer to the Sol Government. On a NanoTransen facility this would occur at the local Central Command. Any Sol Government crimes will be flagged with a C''' suffix, Sol High Crimes will be flagged with a '''HC. Sol Government has also required sufficient paperwork be prepared and faxed to them on any criminals found committing Sol Government Crimes, Indicating the crimes with either the C''' or '''HC suffix and listing them all down from least to most severe. Additional If you can't find the incident listed here you can set up a tribunal. See Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Tribunals should be held in the place of hearings or trials, see Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Trials by jury or 'regular trials' usually end badly, they are not recommended. Do NOT demand a tribunal for cases less than 10 minutes, you will just be laughed at. The time you spent arresting and questioning the criminal is not to be taken into account of their brig time. The time listed is time spent staring at the brig walls while in a cell. The Regulations Minor Crimes These infractions carry standard punishments of up to 20 minutes, though most carry 10-15. 'Suggested Sentence' values are beside the incidents. 'Additional Penalties' can be decided by authorization of Captain, Head of Security, or equivalent, and do not require tribunals. Medium Crimes These Infractions carry standard punishments of up to 30 minutes, though typically around 10-15 minutes, and can be set with an officer's discretion. 'Suggested Sentence' values are beside the Infractions. 'Additional Penalties' can be decided by authorization of Captain, Head of Security, or equivalent, and do not require tribunals. Major Crimes These Infractions generally need to be ruled on by a tribunal as in Legal Standard Operating Procedure, and criminals should be held until judgement can be passed. Modifiers and Special Situations Commentaries and Classifications Cyborgification: The removal of a person's brain for transplanting into a Cyborg Chassis. Often also known as Shackling. Dismissal: Changing ID title to "Dismissed", zero access. Demotion: Can be done up to and including Assistant position, by Head of Personnel or Captain's decision. Employee: Employee of NanoTrasen, as defined by the station's commanding officer. All non-employee subjects are not protected by these laws. Empowering: Illegal acquiring (not via Head of Personnel or Captain) of access. Head of Staff: Crew members occupying one of the following positions: Captain, Chief Engineer, Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Chief Medical Officer, Research Director. HuT: Holding until Transfer Lethal Situation: A situation in which there is an apparent and real threat the the well-being of all those involved. Repeat Offenders: For repeat offenders, you may double the sentences listed here. Severe Injury: A state in which the victim is in a critical condition and is having difficulty maintaining consciousness. Demotion and dismissal also require the removal of equipment from the previous job. E.g: Uniforms, weapons, bombs, PDA cartridges, etc. For the purposes of Cyborg/AI laws, crew members that have been convicted, or are being held in detention, are considered to be below even the AI/Cyborgs in terms of rank. Serving sentence in jail can be replaced with forced labour in some cases. In cases where the final sentence is more than 60 minutes, it is changed to a life sentence. The standard penalty can be applied without a tribunal by Security Officers. Penalties listed here are guidelines. Tribunals can assign lesser or higher ones, depending on the circumstances.